Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to oil and gas drilling. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to the analysis of rock from an oil and gas reservoir.
Description of the Related Art
Wells may be drilled into rocks to access fluids stored in geographic formations having hydrocarbons. These geographic formations may be referred to as a “reservoirs.” A variety of techniques exist for determining the presence and amount of hydrocarbons in such reservoirs. In some instances, a sample of rock and fluids may be collected downhole in the wellbore of the well and retrieved to the surface for further analysis. The sample may be analyzed to quantify the amount and value of hydrocarbons (for example, oil and gas) in the reservoir and obtain other information about the reservoir. The analysis of a core sample may also determine the rate at which the identified oil and gas may be produced and aid in identifying techniques for extracting the oil and gas and maximizing recovery from the reservoir.
However, analyzing a sample from a reservoir may be challenging and may impact subsequent quantification of hydrocarbons in the reservoir. The analysis of a sample may include various imaging techniques that are susceptible to different artifacts and other effects that impact the accuracy of the generated image of the rock. For example, the heterogeneity and surface roughness of a rock sample may affect the resulting image produced during image processing and three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction of the rock sample.